Grâce à la pluie
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: Les patrouilles dans Paris sous la pluie ne sont pas une bonne idée. On tombe malade, on est absent en cours... Ou on tombe le masque?


**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Je vous présente ma première contribution à l'univers de Miraculous Ladybug, avec un one-shot écrit pendant les cours l'année dernière, mais que j'ai mis des plombes à taper à l'ordinateur.**

 **J'ai découvert Miraculous il y a six mois, et j'avoue avoir bien accroché. C'est un dessin animé pour les enfants, mais ça n'empêche pas les plus grands de regarder et d'aimer!**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug est la création de Thomas Astruc, pas la mienne.**

* * *

Grâce à la pluie

La première chose que Marinette remarqua en entrant le plus discrètement possible dans la salle de classe, alors que Mme Bustier tournait le dos à la porte – expliquant l'importance des didascalies dans le texte d'une pièce de théâtre- , fut l'absence de quelqu'un.

De quelqu'un d'important.

Adrien Agreste.

Le célèbre jeune mannequin, égérie de grandes marques de mode et de parfum, fils de Gabriel Agreste, l'incomparable designer. Mais surtout, pour la jeune fille, le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur depuis longtemps. Ses yeux verts la captivaient, son sourire la faisait fondre, et ses cheveux blond doré étaient une invitation à y passer ses doigts pour jouer avec ses boucles.

Marinette s'installa à côté d'Alya, et d'un regard inquiet l'interrogea sur l'absence d'Adrien. Si elle n'était pas rassurée immédiatement, elle risquait de se faire des films et d'imaginer le pire.

Adrien inconscient et blessé sur le bord de la route.

Adrien kidnappé par des malfrats et torturé jusqu'à ce que son père paie la rançon.

Adrien retenu en otage pendant un hold-up dans une banque.

Adrien coincé en haut d'une falaise, sans autre choix que de sauter.

Adrien foudroyé.

Adrien mort.

Marinette avait imaginé le pire. Ses yeux bleus s'embuèrent et son menton se mit à trembler. Puis Alya lui tapota l'épaule et lui dit d'un ton réconfortant :

« Cesse de partir dans des délires pareils. Adrien a pris froid hier et doit garder le lit aujourd'hui à cause de la fièvre, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? Mais si ça empire ? Si…

\- J'ai dit arrête ça ! chuchota Alya. Je suis sûre que le garçon de tes rêves va vite se remettre.

\- Ne dis pas ça aussi légèrement ! » s'exclama la brune en rougissant.

La jeune fille avait haussé la voix et ses mots avaient résonné dans la salle presque silencieuse, où le silence s'installa tout à fait.

« Marinette, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te faire remarquer lorsque tu arrivais en retard en cours !

\- Excusez-moi, répondit Marinette, penaude. Mais j'ai une excuse cette fois, j'étais malade. »

En effet, la veille, Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient patrouillé à travers tout Paris sous une pluie battante. Le mois d'octobre donnant déjà un avant-goût de l'hiver, Marinette avait attrapé froid et prétendu auprès de ses parents et Alya avoir été surprise par la pluie en allant à la bibliothèque. Sabine Dupain-Cheng avait donc conseillé à sa fille de se reposer jusqu'à être en pleine forme pour pouvoir retourner au collège. Le reste des cours de l'après-midi se passa normalement. Une fois sorties du grand bâtiment, Alya proposa à Marinette d'aller voir Adrien.

« Oh, j'aimerais tant ! Merci Alya ! s'exclama la brunette, avant d'ajouter d'un ton plaintif : Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Je ne peux pas venir les mains vides ! »

Nino sortit à ce moment-là, et les voyant, s'approcha des deux amies.

« Vous pensez aller chez Adrien ? Permettez-moi de vous accompagner !

\- Bien entendu ! »

Alya et Nino se sourirent et le jeune DJ prit la main de la bloggeuse.

Marinette était nerveuse. Elle l'était depuis son entrée dans la salle où Adrien était absent. Sa nervosité était due à son inquiétude à propos de son rhume, et aussi en grande partie à cause du fait qu'elle allait le voir après les cours, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé très souvent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? A son grand soulagement, Nino balaya d'une phrase cette préoccupation :

« J'ai les cours à lui apporter avec les devoirs à faire. On peut passer chez toi prendre quelque chose pour le remettre sur pieds. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'aime Adrien ?

\- La quiche ! » répondit immédiatement Marinette.

La seule fois où Adrien était venu chez elle, pour s'entraîner en vue du tournoi de jeux vidéo, il avait goûté la quiche que faisait sa mère et l'avait adorée. Marinette sourit. Elle connaissait quelque chose que les fans d'Adrien ne savaient pas. Et elle le garderait pour elle.

Le trio passa donc à la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng pour récupérer une quiche entière que Sabine leur offrit gracieusement, adressant un sourire complice à sa fille. Vingt minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes étaient devant le monumental portail de la maison Agreste. Après quelques minutes de débats et tractations, Marinette se retrouva avec le doigt collé de force par Alya sur le bouton de l'interphone. Alya et Nino la maintinrent fermement jusqu'à ce qu'une voix sorte du haut-parleur :

« Oui ? »

C'était une voix enrouée et fatiguée. Marinette sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu et le rouge s'installer insidieusement sur ses joues. Elle recula, ainsi que ses deux amis, afin qu'Adrien puisse les voir clairement par la caméra de l'interphone.

« A-Adrien ? bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Oh, salut Marinette ! Et Alya et Nino ! La voix d'Adrien avait repris un peu d'entrain.

\- On a les cours pour toi ! lança Nino.

\- On est venus voir moquant tu vas, euh vaquant tu mot… Ah ! »

Marinette s'embrouillait complètement, alors Alya vint à sa rescousse en lui mettant un paquet entre les mains.

« Et une quiche aussi ! » ajouta la Franco-chinoise avec son sourire gêné.

Elle rendit la quiche à Alya.

« Super ! Je vous ouvre ! Nathalie est partie à la pharmacie avec Gorille, et je pense que mon père lui a confié d'autres missions, donc elle ne sera pas de retour avant deux bonnes heures. Mon père est dans son bureau et ne veut être dérangé en aucun cas. »

L'entrée piétons du portail se déverrouilla. Tout à coup, des cris paniqués retentirent dans la rue. En se retournant, les trois amis virent un nuage blanc avancer vers eux. Les gens en sortaient en courant, toussant et pleurant. Un rire résonna, et le nuage se dissipa, laissant apparaître une femme aux cheveux violets, d'énormes lunettes de protection juchées sur son nez, un grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre et vêtue d'une blouse blanche qui se transformait en combinaison autour de ses jambes et son cou. Des bottes et gants violets complétaient son costume. Entre chacun de ses doigts elle tenait un ou deux tubes à essai. Elle continuait de rire.

« Vous allez me le payer ! Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à mes projets ! hurla-t-elle dans un rire sardonique. »

Elle jeta un tube sur le sol, où il se brisa, libérant une fumée verte. Les gens touchés par le gaz prirent une teinte verte et furent secoués par des nausées.

« Il faut se mettre à l'abri ! s'exclama Marinette.

\- Je veux rester ici ! Ladybug va venir combattre cette super-vilaine ! protesta Alya.

\- Il faut quand même éviter les nuages de gaz, argumenta Marinette. Et tu pourras filmer des fenêtres ! »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à son amie et la poussa avec Nino dans le jardin d'Adrien avant de claquer la porte.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer ! Je vais me réfugier autre part ! »

Sourde aux cris d'Alya, Marinette se cacha entre deux camionnettes, à l'abri des regards, et fit sortir Tikky de son sac.

« Tikky transforme-moi ! »

Marinette pensait être hors de vue des regards des passants, mais elle n'avait pas pensé à la caméra de l'interphone. En effet, Adrien n'avait pas raccroché après avoir ouvert le portail, et avait pu voir l'apparition de la nouvelle super-vilaine, qui ressemblait à Mme Mendeleïev. Il vit de même Marinette pousser ses amis, puis se cacher pour se changer en… Ladybug !

Le garçon recula sous le choc de la révélation. Il connaissait la fille sous le masque de Ladybug. Ladybug était Marinette, Marinette était Ladybug. Et Marinette était une fille qu'il admirait, une amie proche, dont il aimait la personnalité, presque autant que celle de Ladybug. Il se souvint avoir pensé une fois qu'il aurait pu tomber amoureux de sa camarade de classe s'il n'y avait pas eu la super-héroïne avec qui il sauvait Paris. Adrien réalisa alors que plus rien ne l'empêchait d'aimer Marinette autant que Ladybug, puisqu'elles étaient une seule et même personne.

Adrien éteignit l'interphone, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Alya et Nino entrèrent et le trouvèrent la tête dans les mains et les épaules secouées.

« Adrien, tout va bien ? »

Ils pensaient qu'il pleurait, mais lui, en train de vivre un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie, riait silencieusement. Il cacha son sourire avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

« J'ai un mal de crâne affreux.

\- Vas te coucher alors, on reste là de toute façon, pour observer les événements.

\- Vous me raconterez. »

Adrien monta dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Il laissa Plagg sortir de sous sa chemise.

« Il faut que j'aille aider Ladybug !

\- Dans ton état ? Tu ne crois pas que tu n'es pas assez en forme ? demanda Plagg.

\- Je me suis suffisamment reposé aujourd'hui ! Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

Trente secondes à peines plus tard, Chat Noir passait par le toit voisin et sautait aux côtés de Ladybug.

« Ma Lady ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre !

\- Oh, à peine ! J'ai seulement eu le temps d'identifier notre adversaire et de voir sa façon de combattre ! »

L'ironie se sentait bien dans la voix de Marinette-Ladybug, et Adrien-Chat Noir sut qu'il était toujours sous son charme.

« Alors ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Il s'agit de la prof de physique-chimie du collège Françoise Dupont. Dans chacun de ses tubes à essai il y a un produit chimique avec un effet spécifique. Et de ce que j'ai vu, ils ne sont pas souvent bénéfiques.

\- Il faut savoir où se trouve son akuma. »

Ladybug acquiesça. Elle est Chat Noir firent donc en sorte que la Chimiste jette tous ses tubes. Ils évitèrent un nuage de suie, un gaz hilarant, de l'ammoniaque dont l'odeur resta longtemps après la dissipation du gaz, du gaz anesthésiant, un nuage de vapeur brûlante et d'autres substances très diverses, avant que leur adversaire se retrouve sans munitions.

« Vous pensez m'avoir eue ? s'exclama la Chimiste. Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai encore de la ressource ! »

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit sa blouse. Les deux jeunes purent voir que l'intérieur était tapissé de tubes à essai. Mais leur œil fut surtout attiré par une fiole contenant un liquide bleu-noir.

« Il est là ! » cria Chat Noir à Ladybug.

La jeune fille sourit.

« A toi de jouer, Chat Noir ! »

Le garçon déclencha son Cataclysme et se précipita sur la Chimiste. Celle-ci rit, puis saisit plusieurs tubes et les brisa à terre. Aussitôt les gaz s'échappèrent et réagirent entre eux, créant une explosion. Le souffle projeta Chat Noir aux pieds de Ladybug.

« Elle a en effet de la ressource, déclara-t-il. Mais nous aussi ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil à la Coccinelle.

« Lucky Charm ! »

Deux masques à gaz apparurent. Ladybug en prit un et donna l'autre à Chat Noir. Equipés de leurs protections, ils entrèrent dans le nuage. Ils parvinrent rapidement à maîtriser la Chimiste, à briser la fiole pour capturer l'akuma et libérer le papillon.

« Miraculous Ladybug ! »

Les gaz disparurent, et Mme Mendeleïev redevint elle-même.

« Bien joué ! » s'exclamèrent les deux compères, frappant leurs poings l'un contre l'autre comme d'habitude.

Le miraculous de Chat Noir se mit à clignoter.

« Dépêche-toi d'y aller, tu vas te transformer ! lui dit Ladybug.

\- Très bien, à plus tard ! »

Le garçon prit appui sur son bâton et s'éleva dans les airs. Soudain, il s'effondra.

« Chat Noir ! »

Ladybug se précipita sur lui. Il avait les joues rouges et le front brûlant. Il était fiévreux. Et il se transforma.

Il n'y avait plus Chat Noir sur les genoux de Ladybug, mais Adrien. Un Adrien malade, tremblant de froid. Le cœur de Marinette s'emballa sous son costume. Et elle réalisa : les allergies, l'absence de l'un en présence de l'autre… Elle se souvint de l'épisode de Volpina. Chat Noir savait que le Adrien enlevé par la renarde était une illusion, parce que Adrien, c'était lui-même. Adrien était Chat Noir. Chat Noir était Adrien.

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et des larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Marinette se sentait déchirée, trahie. Le garçon qu'elle aimait était aussi son compagnon de combat contre le mal, celui qui tentait toujours de la séduire mais pour qui elle n'avait jamais voulu ressentir plus que de l'amitié. Et voilà que ses efforts étaient réduits à néant. Marinette était en colère, triste, mais un soulagement et une joie sans commune mesure se répandaient en elle. Elle sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et son estomac danser, comme si des papillons y volaient par dizaines. Elle pouvait répondre aux sentiments de Chat Noir. Mais lui, comment réagirait-il en apprenant que Ladybug était Marinette ?

Ladybug dut revenir à la réalité en entendant ses boucles d'oreille sonner. Elle prit Adrien sur son dos et se servit de son yoyo pour franchir le mur de la maison et grimper jusqu'à sa fenêtre ouverte.

Juste à temps. Elle avait à peine déposé son malade sur le lit qu'elle se retransforma, et quelques secondes plus tard, Alya et Nino entrèrent.

« Tu as réussi à entrer ? » s'étonna Alya.

Marinette hocha la tête. Elle se forçait à ne pas pleurer, et ne voulait pas que ça se remarque.

« Tu aurais dû voir le combat de Ladybug et Chat Noir contre la Chimiste ! s'exclama Nino.

\- On peut dire que c'était coloré et odorant, compléta Alya. Je crois que c'est à cause de l'appel qu'elle a reçu pendant le cours que la prof de chimie a été akumatisée. Elle avait vraiment l'air énervé après. »

Elle remarqua alors l'air de Marinette. Elle ouvrit les bras sans un mot et serra son amie contre elle. Marinette laissa couler ses larmes, laissa le chagrin la submerger pendant cinq minutes. Pendant cinq minutes elle pleura silencieusement, sous le regard soucieux et compatissant d'Alya et Nino. Seuls les sursauts de ses épaules, quelques gémissements et reniflements trahissaient son état. Et cinq minutes plus tard, Marinette s'extirpa de l'étreinte d'Alya. Elle avait les yeux gonflés, les joues, le nez et le front rouges, et se sentait fiévreuse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander de l'eau, puisque Nino lui tendit un verre plein. Pendant qu'Alya servait de soutien Marinette, il s'était occupé de mieux installer Adrien sous sa couette, de poser des médicaments et de l'eau sur sa table de chevet et un gant de toilette humide sur son front. Marinette but rapidement.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait encore la gorge nouée, mais pleurer lui avait fait du bien.

« Comment va Adrien ? demanda-t-elle à Nino.

\- Il est fiévreux, mais je pense que ça ira mieux si on s'occupe bien de lui. Nino regarda l'heure. Mince ! J'ai promis à ma mère de l'aider à préparer le dîner pour une fois, il faut que j'y aille !

\- Et moi, je dois mettre ma nouvelle vidéo sur le Ladyblog », annonça Alya.

Avec un clin d'œil et un signe de la main, les deux amis quittèrent Marinette, qui se retrouva seule et désemparée. Elle se tourna vers le lit, où Adrien dormait. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, elle entreprit de changer le gant sur son front. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit pour éviter de penser à la révélation dont elle avait été témoin. Mais elle restait obnubilée par la transformation de Chat Noir en Adrien. Marinette réalisa soudain qu'elle avait été sans cœur en rejetant l'affection de Chat Noir. Elle e rappela les regards blessés qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'elle l'ignorait. Elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait si elle faisait volte-face et répondait soudainement à ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer qui elle était vraiment… Marinette sut qu'elle était condamnée à garder ses sentiments secrets, enfouis au plus profond de son cœur. Et sentit sa contenance à peine retrouvée se briser encore une fois et fondit de nouveau en larmes, cachant son visage dans la couette.

Adrien émergea de son inconscience. Il était encore à moitié dans le brouillard, mais réalisa qu'il était dans son lit, et que Marinette effondrée dessus. Il ne savait pas si elle dormait, mais posa une main sur son épaule pour la secouer doucement.

« Comment je suis arrivé là ? » demanda-t-il.

Marinette leva la tête. Elle avait l'air bouleversé, et Adrien sentit son cœur se serrer. Etait-elle dans cet état à cause de lui ? Marinette parvint à répondre, la voix un peu tremblante.

« Mais… tu n'es pas sorti, Alya et Nino m'ont dit que tu avais une migraine et que tu étais monté dans ta chambre. C'est comme ça qu'on t'a trouvé.

\- C'est la version officielle, ça. Mais toi et moi savons que la vérité est tout autre ma Lady. »

Marinette sursaut et écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que… Comment ? bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai vue te transformer par la caméra de l'interphone, avoua Adrien.

\- Et… comment tu as réagi ? demanda timidement la jeune fille. En apprenant que j'étais Ladybug… si je peux me permettre ? »

Adrien se redressa sur son lit.

« J'ai été surpris au début. Puis cela m'a semblé une évidence. Ladybug était Marinette. Sous le masque de ma Lady, j'ai trouvé ma Princesse. J'ai été soulagé et heureux. Et maintenant… »

Adrien hésita, gêné.

« Maintenant ?

\- Euh… Maintenant dis-moi comment tu as réagi en voyant Chat Noir se transformer en moi. »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'Adrien avait voulu dire en premier lieu, mais il voulait savoir quelque chose avant de le dire. Marinette s'assit sur le lit, face à lui.

« Dans mon journal intime, commença-t-elle, j'ai écrit un jour que j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de Chat Noir si Adrien n'avait pas été là. Mais aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte que Chat Noir n'aurait jamais existé tel qu'il est si Adrien n'avait pas existé aussi. J'ai blessé la personne qui m'aime en refusant ses sentiments, alors que je pouvais les accepter. »

Marinette avait l'impression d'être devenue une écrevisse, et ses joues la brûlaient presque. Pourtant elle n'avait pas terminé de dire des choses susceptibles de la faire rougir. La brunette releva la tête et fixa Adrien dans les yeux.

« Adrien, depuis le jour où tu m'as prêté ton parapluie, je t'aime. Et de ce fait, j'aime Chat Noir. »

Ça y était, elle l'avait dit. Marinette baissa la tête. Elle sentait que sa gêne avait atteint ses oreilles. Peut-être même qu'elles fumaient.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de Ladybug dès notre premier combat contre les akumas, déclara Adrien d'une voix douce. Je me suis dit que j'aimerai toujours cette fille, même sans son masque. Je t'ai rencontrée ensuite Marinette, et tu es devenue une très grande amie. J'ai appris à te connaître, à t'apprécier. Tu es devenue très précieuse à mes yeux, mais la première dans mon cœur restait Ladybug. Plusieurs fois j'ai imaginé que Ladybug et toi n'étiez qu'une seule et même personne. Et j'ai balayé cette idée, je l'ai chassée comme si c'était une mouche. Et aujourd'hui… »

Adrien prit la main de Marinette, qui releva la tête. Pendant que le garçon parlait, divers sentiments s'étaient entremêlés en elle. La gêne, le soulagement la joie… Une joie telle qu'elle pensait que son cœur allait exploser.

« …Aujourd'hui, je peux dire « je t'aime » à Ladybug, et à toi, Marinette. Je t'aime. Pas seulement parce que tu es Ladybug, mais parce que tu es toi, une fille mignonne et enjouée, souvent en retard, mais nous savons pourquoi (Adrien lui fit un clin d'œil), douée de ses mains, bonne en cours… J'en ai une liste longue comme mon bras, écrite en tout petit. »

Marinette rit légèrement.

« Ma liste sur toi est recto-verso.

\- Tu as vu tellement de choses de moi ? Je vais finir par penser que tu me stalkes.

\- Je… je t'observe quand je te vois, mais je ne t'ai jamais suivi dans cette intention. »

Ce fut au tour d'Adrien de rire. Il attira Marinette et la serra contre lui.

« Merci, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je suis heureux, grâce à toi.

\- Merci à toi aussi, » répondit la jeune fille.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, partageant sa chaleur avec le malade. Son état lui revint à l'esprit, et elle s'éloigna de lui, restant tout de même proche.

« Tu n'es pas guéri, il faut que tu te reposes. »

Adrien fit la moue, mais se résigna. Marinette l'aida à se rallonger et le reborda.

« Il ne faudrait pas que je te transmette ma fièvre.

\- J'ai déjà été malade à cause de la pluie hier et ce matin, donc ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

\- Raison de plus. Je veux venir en cours demain et te voir.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est à toi de guérir. »

Marinette reprit le gant de toilette et le remouilla. Avant de le poser sur le front d'Adrien, elle y déposa un léger baiser.

« Tes lèvres sont rafraîchissantes, ma Princesse.

\- Tu pourras en profiter tant que tu voudras quand tu seras guéri, Chaton. »

Marinette se retourna pour qu'Adrien ne voie pas la belle couleur rouge qui avait envahi son visage. Juste avant de sortir, elle ajouta, d'une voix embarrassée :

« Mais avec mon accord, hein ! »

Resté seul, Adrien sourit. Finalement, la pluie dont ils se plaignaient la veille pendant leur patrouille avait été utile pour eux. Grâce à elle, ils s'étaient trouvés.

* * *

 **Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?**


End file.
